dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Dungeons and Dragons wiki! The Dungeons and Dragons wiki is dedicated to the creation and dissemination of homebrew material created for all editions of Dungeons and Dragons. We are centered around aggressive quality control and focused on providing homebrew content for many different styles of play. We want to help you find material from our collection that you can use in your campaigns without balance concerns. To that end we attempt to tag each page with a balance point that indicates what sort of games it would be most appropriate in. Please see Dungeons and Dragons Wiki:Balance Points for a more complete explanation of our balance points. Anyone can jump in and create their own pages with easy-to-use preloads that automatically format and categorize pages. To maintain our standard of quality, however, we ask that users keep works in progress in user sandboxes and only place completed works in the main navigation areas. Please see Dungeons and Dragons Wiki:Article Requirements for further information on these policies, as well as how to create sandbox pages and other such explanations. To see a list of articles that the author would like input on, feel free to check out our Help Wanted page. If you have any questions about these policies, or would just like to meet and chat with other wiki users, please join our active community in our chat room! News * The Rating Committee template is finished and content rating has begun! If you have content that you would like to bring to the attention of our Rating Committee, please add it to the list in this forum. * Semantic MediaWiki is largely fixed, but minor issues and non-supported features are going to be with us for a while. The process of updating templates and preloads to make use of the extended features is ongoing. If you would like to contribute, please leave a message on User Talk:Surgo. Tasks (in order of probable completion) * Fix the 3.5 spells / psionic power nav pages. * Fix the 3.5 equipment nav pages, and rethink the equipment categorizations in general. * While we're at it, rename the rather nonsensical "Complex Special Ability Components" into something that actually makes sense. * Finish up the "balance tags" -- what needs to be done now is 4e and then putting them on the pages. Some people like Ghostwheel have been helpfully putting balance tags on many pages! * Find the missing powersFind every missing SRD page and add them to the wikia via any mean you deem necessary. Chat After trying out a few options, we have settled on Mibbit. If you have any trouble with the chat whatsoever, put a comment on User Talk:Surgo and I will help you to the best of my ability. Surgo 02:13, September 6, 2009 (UTC) About the Ads The ads on the right will go away if you log in. The "what's hot" on the left vanishes after like 10 page clicks. The three wikia links on the bottom will always be there, but they are unintrusive and interwiki links so I find it difficult to care. There's an ad on the top of the main page, but given how Wikia is offering free hosting and support I think that's an acceptable price to pay. ---- Category:Browse